Bas (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' "I'm Bas. Now go away." *'Morning:' "Oh, morning... Is something up?" *'Afternoon:' "Hey, good afternoon You look well.♪" *'Evening:' "Good evening. Do you want something?" *'Night:' "A gentleman/lady shouldn't be walking around alone at this hour." ' ' *"I don't have a girlfriend before, but I don't want one!" *"What do you want? You sound like Jennifer on one of her bad days. Go away." *'Ignoring Him:' "No matter how busy you might be, the fact that we've gone this long without even speaking... is unbelievable." *'Player shows him a farm animal:' "A farm animal? So friendly... I want to raise one..." *'Player shows him a pet:' "This one has such nice eyes.♪" *'Talk too Much:' "Don't bother me." ' ' *'Favourite:' "O! Wow, player! How'd you know this is my favorite? This is great! Thanks! ♪" *'Loved:' "Uh, thanks, I guess. Might not be interesting, but I'll take it..." *'Liked:' "Ugh... Awesome... Thanks, I guess?" *'Neutral:' "Thank you. I'll take it." *'Dislike:' "I might be able to throw this... Whatever." *'Hated:' "I have no need for this." *'Horror:' "Gross! Why you gave me such a horrible gift? Nice try, but this is the worst item ever." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "I'm not a kid anymore to be overly-excited about my birthday. But... um, thanks. I'll take it anyway. My parents would be worried." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Why would you even give this on my birthday?! I cannot believe it! Do you think I'd enjoy this sort of thing?! Leave me alone before I do something you'll regret!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Hach, I already have this!" *'Rejects a Gift' "Don't count on me accepting this present!" (Note: This quote is only available before you finish main storyline) ' ' *'White Flower:' "Hmph! Leave me alone." *'Purple Flower:' "Go away. Can't you see I'm busy?" *'Blue Flower:' "What? Don't flatter me unless you got a reason." *'Yellow Flower:' "You are starting to annoy me..." *'Orange Flower:' "Gotta be careful when you're transporting animals." *'Light Green Flower:' "This island really relaxes me. Or maybe it's because of you." *'Green Flower:' "Sigh... I just want to stay in bed." *'Pink Flower:' "I'm so happy I married you.♥ I'll work hard for you." *'Dark Pink Flower:' "Hey, if I ever seem cranky, just ignore it. I get in weird mood sometimes, but it's not about you... okay?" *'Red Flower:' "I love you, player.♥ I learn a lot from this house. You are one capable woman." *'Rainbow Flower:' "As long as you stay on the island, I'm not being hostile anymore, but still... I used to worry about you before we got married." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Spring has a nice breeze." *'Late Spring:' "The season here is beautiful." *'Early Summer:' "I like summer.♫" *'Late Summer:' "What a wonderful tree. I feel at peace." *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn is always warm." *'Late Autumn:' "Can't wait to see what does the next season like." *'Early Winter:' "December makes me giddy. I just can't contain my winter jubilation!" *'Late Winter:' "Winter is ending soon. Work gets real tough then." ' ' *'Sunny:' "I like sunny days... It's bright but I still look up..." *'Cloudy:' "Clody days make me feel all gloomy..." *'Rainy:' "They also hate the rain..." *'Snowy:' "People can't work outside when it snows." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Part of me is wondering if this isn't all some elaborate prank. I can't believe you'd actually like to marry someone like me." *'Expecting a Child:' "Player, you're pregnant. Are you okay?" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Let's make sure to give Child lots of milk... Baby's gotta grow those legs!♪" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "That's weird. When I was younger, I swore I'd never have a kid. I wonder what happened to me? *'Baby (Stage 4):' "I already fed the kids two bowls of pizza puffs cereal. They'll be full for a while." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Ugh... Child is being a little brat today. Must've gotten that from me..." *'When the First Child is grown:' "A child's very presence has a healing effect." *'When the Second Child is grown:' "I'll be honest... two kids are enough for me.♥" *'Your kids return:' "Phew! What a relief. I'm so glad Child and Child are back...☆" *'Before the Wedding:' "I heard you're getting married. Good luck with that." *'Expecting a Child:' "I heard you're expecting a child." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on your baby. Good luck with that." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Raising a child is hard. You're something, player." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Your child is walking? That's good." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Talk around your child as much as possible. It will help your child learn to speak." *'When the First Child is grown:' "What does Child like? You should find out." *'When the Second Child is grown:' "Your second child has grown a lot as well. Do they get along? That's good. ♫" *'Your kids return:' "Is it true that your children return? That makes me... feel relieved." ' ' *'While dating:' "I wonder which of my qualities made Serena want to date me..." *'Engaged:' "My father puts her on such a pedestal. Even though Serena is my wife, he is treating her like a princess.♥" *'Bart is born:' "Yes! We've got a baby boy. I'm so happy to be a father.☆ Please continue to lend me your support." *'Bart grows up:' "Perhaps it's just easier for a girl to talk to her mother... Lately she seems to talk to Luna most often. My father is even more upset than I am." Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue